When Suns Turn Black
by HollowDuck
Summary: What if during Ezra's Birthday he decided to do a raid with Sabine while Vader was in town. Vader's primary objective was to actually capture the Boy. Now Ezra has to survive Vader while the Ghost crew try to find him. (authors note: Sorry for the bad description i promise the story ain't to bad"
1. Chapter 1

**Me First Star Wars fan fiction… This story is heavily influenced but Sins007 story The Apprentice's Bond I highly suggest the story and it is absolutely amazing so check it out! This is before the event of Malachor, but after the Grand Inquisitors death.**

Star date 5 BBY Centaxday, Empire day

Blaster shots were going forth. An Imperial scout and a mandalorian traded shots with six or seven stormtroopers. They had gathered the intel they needed about next months Imperial cargo routes. Now they just needed to escape the stormtroopers who were after them.

"This has to be the worst birthday present ever Sabine, just in and out you said, wouldn't be hard you said, TRY SAYING THAT WITH A SQUAD OF STORMTROOPERS ON OUR TAIL" the scout said.

"Stop your complaining and either shoot back or run, and I wish you guys would give me a present like this to me on my Birthday. Try being grateful Ezra" Sabine retorted.

The two ran through the street with a stormtrooper or two appearing at every new turn. Finally though they made it to the rendezvous point. Where the ghost was supposed to be waiting… except it wasn't.

The two looked at each other, then looked behind them as heavy boots could be heard with red blaster shots whizzing by them.

Sabine pushed a crate over and ordered Ezra to take cover behind a pillar.

"Where is the ghost" Ezra yelled to Sabine after taking down another stormtrooper.

"Figuring it out, just keep them off me… SPECTRE 2 where are you?"

Radio silence

"Hera?"

Still nothing

"HERA"

Finally something

"WHAT WHAT DO YOU WANT SPECTRE FIVE"

Sabine groaned and yelled back, "WERE WAITING FOR YOU AT THE RENDEZVOUS POINT"

A sudden silent curse was heard from Hera before responding, "At the moment some Ties got me unable to help you, but you could disappear in the crowd at the parade"

Ezra cursed and complained about Empire day being the worst. He then grabbed a thermal detonator and threw it at the stormtroopers, causing a confusion allowing Ezra and Sabine to escape.

The team ran through more alleyways before reaching the parade, there they split up. Sabine climbed up to some roofs to hide from imperial eyes.

Ezra however had to join the lines of scout troopers. He found a line that was forming and quickly got into line.

The troopers walked to line up with the rest of the stormtroopers. Regular troopers were placed behind the scouts, pilots, or officers.

However something was different today. Instead of a parade of AT-AT and AT-ST troop carriers or speeders, there was a line of… Wait that's the governor, and Grand Moff Tarkin.

But there was something else. Ezra knew this feeling. The cold, the emptiness, like everything happy in the world had been manipulated and tortured to where only the darkness was left.

Ezra found it harder to breath. The whole world was turning upside down. Things were getting dizzy and hard to see.

Someone started to say something towards him. Ezra had to focus, he had to pay attention. Ezra shook his head and focused on the person who was talking to him, he found that he would rather be dizzy, but it was too late.

It was Darth Vader.

"I'll ask once more troopers are you alright" the deep robotic voice said.

Ezra was dumb founded by this. Since when had a sith lord cared about a soldier.

Weakly Ezra answered with, "Y-yes sir, sorry sir, p-please forgive my st-stupidity sir."

Vader looked down into Ezra's helmet like he was staring into his soul, burning his heart in the process.

"Take off your helmet trooper" The dark lord commanded

"W-what?" Ezra replied

"Take Off Your Helmet, Ezra Bridger"

Ezra coughed, how could he know his name. Ezra was about to escape but his throat started to tighten up, and he couldn't breath well. Soon he was choking and on his knees.

"Before you today is one of the rebel leaders known as Ezra Bridger. He thinks he can hide but soon you will see" Vader then spoke to Ezra, "If you want to live boy, then i suggest taking that helmet off"

Ezra choking thought somebody would help him but nobody did. Ezra was losing consciousness so the only thing he could do at this point was captured immediately, or expose himself and run. But either way he was probably dead.

Ezra gripped his helmet, and the choking had loosened but had not stopped, Ezra then pulled of the helmet reaving his recognizable blue hair. His face was red and when Vader let go, he took a deep breath.

Probably a good few dozen troopers surrounded Ezra and pointed their blasters at them.

Ezra cursed himself and hoped Sabine would come to help, but before anything could happen he was coughed and forced to stand in front of Vader.

"You are strong with the force boy, but you lack control, your unstable." The dark lord said.

Ezra spit on Vader's feet. He might be afraid of Vader but he wouldn't show that, at least not now.

An officer stepped in front of Vader and slapped the boy, hard. There was an obvious hand mark on Ezra's face.

"Take him to my ship" Vader ordered an officer.

As Ezra was dragged to the ship, a sudden cloud of color appeared out of nowhere, this had to be Sabine. Multiple Grunts were heard around him, signaling that Sabine had taken them out.

Ezra heard a sudden "clink" and his coughs were off. Ezra looked towards Sabine who motioned him to run.

Ezra ran through the clouds and about a few feet ahead, but he didn't hear another pair of footsteps, When he turned around he saw the clouds start to whisp.

He saw a red light line across Sabine's neck, not piercing it just threatening to.

Ezra's blue bright eyes seemed to pop out of his eyes. Vader had her in his grasp and was willing to kill her.

"Now boy, either come with me willingly, or I'll kill your rebel friend. I'd make your choice boy you don't have much time"

Ezra froze, he looked at Sabine, like he could see her innocent soul. It was his duty as a Jedi to ensure the protection of all life, and only kill when necessary.

"Sabine, tell Spectre 1 that i'm sorry, and that I had no choice."

Sabine was slightly taken aback, but replied with "Ezra no i can't do th-"

"No, your life is worth more than mine… Promise me this one last thing, please!" Ezra begged

"F-fine, ok Ezra" Sabine looked down, at a loss for words.

Ezra looked back at vader. It was still deathly cold and he could feel the anger and hatred reflecting off of him. Ezra took a deep breath and conjured up every piece of bravery he could.

Ezra looked into Vader's red eye sockets on his mask, and stared back with his own bright blue eyes.

"I'll go with you, just don't hurt her" Ezra walked toward Vader and stopped halfway in front of him. Where a squadron of stormtroopers surrounded him and aimed their blasters.

Ezra offered his hands up and allowed the stormtrooper to cuff him.

One stormtrooper than pushed them forward and until he was past Vader, did Vader realise Sabine. Who looked quickly at Ezra before turning to run.

Vader approached the boy, Vader was emotionless but he seemed to be gloating the boy. Then he said the worst words Ezra would probably hear.

The masked robotic figure looked at an officer and with a very terrifying voice said, "Kill the rebel, and take this one to my ship."

Immediately the Stormtroopers and Scout snipers started to shoot at Sabine, at least landing 10 or more shots before she was taken down.

The last thing Ezra saw was her Helmet tumbling onto the floor and her shocked expressionless eyes looking at Ezra. Then Her purple eyes rolling back into her skull and closing her eyes forever.

Ezra fell to his knees, Something started to boil inside. The hate, the anger, the fury.

Ezra crushed the stormtroopers armor with the force killing them instantly, The cuff's were pulled off, his body started to shake, and his eyes, there was a glint of a slightly yellow in those blue lakes.

More troopers came to detain Ezra, but before that Ezra turned around and lifted them in the air as he slowly closed his fist. The troopers throats were squeezed tight.

"How does it feel padawan, the darkness, the anger, the hate…"

Ezra turned around to see Vader standing in what seemed like pride.

Then Ezra turned around, about 10-13 stormtroopers hanged dead, and it was Ezra's fist that had closed them.

Ezra dropped the dead troopers, the sith hint in his eyes gone and back to a bright electric blue. Ezra fell to the floor shaking. The coldness was overwhelming, he couldn't move.

Vader stood over him. The boy was his now, he would manipulate and turn the boy to the dark side.

Troopers ran over with more cufflinks but Vader halted them.

"There is no need for that, the boy is paralyzed. Fetch a stretcher and put him in one of the brigs."

**So what do you guys think? Comments? Question? Feedback?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again, I got a lot of positive from my last chapter and that makes me very happy. Thank You and Enjoy the Story!**

**HEAVILY INFLUENCED BY Sins007**

When Ezra woke he found himself in a room of gray, the only other color was the white of the light on the ceiling. As he started to move he noticed how sore his back was, which never happened on his comfy ghost bed. Maybe he was just dreaming. Ezra couldn't recall what happened to him yesterday, all he remembered is that it was Empire Day and also his birthday, this year he had turned 14. This wasn't the best dream. Ezra stopped staring at the ceiling and attempted to get up, which wouldn't be so hard if he hadn't been wearing handcuffs. Maybe this wasn't a dream, Ezra started to ponder. He needed to put the pieces together. Why was he handcuffed, had the imperials caught him? Ezra focused on his current task, standing up. Which with a little effort he achieved. But as he got up, he saw something that more or less confirmed his fear. Two stormtroopers stood at the doorway leading outside his door.

The two Stormtroopers stood over Ezra, using their training to ignore him. Maybe they were nervous, or scared or even angry but their helmets hide fear well.

Ezra started to walk towards them, but as soon as he took a step towards the door, the bucketheads raised their weapons and prepared to fire.

"SIT DOWN" one of them told Ezra.

Ezra ignored him and took one more step.

This time the troopers turned off the safety of their guns making a little "Click" sound and their guns powered on.

Ezra took one last step, close enough now to use a Jedi mind trick "You will let me go, and escort me out of here"

The troopers looked at each other and blasted Ezra with a stun shot. Ezra flew back hitting the wall, then falling onto his metal bed.

Ezra groaned in pain, his chest stung and he had the breath knocked out of him.

"We weren't born yesterday, we deal with a lot of you Jedi scum kid, and your tricks won't work" The troopers said.

Ezra wasn't worried about that though, the pain had reminded him of something, yesterday or today or whatever. He was out with Sabine stealing something from the Empire, but then Ezra was caught when he tried to hide in the Empire Day celebrations, Vader caught him, and the Sabine… Ezra's eyes bulged out of his head, he jumped up and ran to the door, but before Ezra could reach it or the Troopers could do anything, the door opened standing it was a figure dressed in all black.

Ezra Stumbled back, the dark figures size overcasting a shadow over him.

Ezra stood shaking, as if the Sun had disappeared and there was a permanent winter. This was the Dark side, this was the thing that killed Sabine.

"Hello Boy"

Ezra backed towards the wall behind him, quivering from the cold, the darkness, the fear.

"Leave us" Vader told the two stormtroopers. He then walked toward the fear stricken child and bent down to his level, then he lifted Ezra's cheek up, he looked into the boys eyes, frozen with fear.

The second those cold dead hands touched Ezra's face, Ezra froze in fear. The coldness was too much for him to handle.

Vader stopped, he then picked Ezra up by his long blue hair.

Ezra gritted his teeth in pain, the searing pain in his head was almost too much to handle, Ezra didn't want to move, he couldn't will himself to stand up to Vader after what had happened the day before.

"Pathetic, first you couldn't save your little friend now you can't even stand. Listen well boy, the force chose you for power, yet you use it like a 2nd weapon, only using it if you have to. You are powerful, but undisciplined." Vader threw Ezra onto the wall.

Ezra fell to the floor, not having the will to stand. He had lost. He was cold, tired, scared…

"Ah yes the fear" Vader felt the boys spirit, he could use his fear, turn it to anger, through anger hate, and through hate, Passion, With passion strength, power, and to victory. "Use it, use your anger towards me, with enough hate you might be able to defeat me"

Ezra found it hard to resist the words, afterall it was Vader who ordered Sabines death, it was so hard not to get angry. Vader had killed his friend, and he hated him for it. He couldn't help but hate him. Sabine was his friend, someone who cared, somebody who couldn't help but care… AND VADER TOOK HER"

Ezra pushed himself up, his eyes turned a sickly blue, with a yellow outline on his pupils. He used the boosted amount of energy he gained from the force to force push Vader.

Vader countered this by using his own force push against Ezra, Years ago he remembered what would happen when too much force would be pushed against each other.

After a moment the force energy collected between Vader and Ezra grew to much and imploded on itself, causing Ezra to go flying back into the wall hitting himself and knocking himself out. Vader, on the other hand was only pushed back a little, he used his hand to protect himself from most of the push though.

Vader Approached the boy, and knelt down, carefully lifting his eyelids, unfortunately for Vader the boys eye color had returned to normal. He lifted the boy up and carried him to the steel bed, and laid him down as he left the room.

Hours later Ezra woke with a jump. His head hurt, and he felt chilly. He knew why of course and regretted heavily. So far his entire capture was him waking up and then getting knocked out. For once though in this entire ordeal he decided not to get up. He was afraid.

"The famous Ezra Bridger deciding not to get up? What a surprise" The voice was robotic, and feminine.

Ezra had heard it before. They had hunted him and Kanan for a while. She was one of the inquisitors, the 7th sister. Ezra didn't say anything, he was too tired, too weak.

"How does it feel, the dark side I mean." The 7th sister asked.

Ezra refused to say anything, frustrating the 7th sister.

"I won't ask nicely again, so speak up padawan and answer the question" The 7th sister asked again.

And Again Ezra didn't say anything, he could ignore her, resist her will, he was a teen that's what he's meant for.

SPERCHHZZZZZZZ

The soft hum of a lightsaber was heard, close to Ezra's face and a soft red light lit over his face.

"I would suggest you answer me, i may not be able to kill you but your ear is a rather useless body part." This time Ezra heard the non robotic voice of the 7th sister.

Ezra sighed, frustrated that he had bent down to these sith's will. "Cold, it felt cold. But also powerful, in a terrible way. Like i had the power to destroy somebody's will and force them to do whatever I wanted to do."

"Isn't it a wonderful feeling, you may think it is terrible but your power will give you victory, and through victory the dark side will free you, as for the cold you get used to it." The 7th sister turned off her lightsaber and took a step back, "Eventually the Master will bend you to constantly feel that feeling of power, the Jedi had made you weak, the sith will make you strong."

The master, Ezra pondered, "Who is the Master"

The 7th sister scoffed a little, "They say the master was once a Jedi Master, part of the stupid Jedi council, he was smart enough to turn to the dark side, the Emperor recruited him to train us inquisitors, he'll make you one of us yet.

The Ship jolted ever so slightly, Then it remained still, an alert over the system broadcast was heard. We have reached Pyleiad.

The 7th Sister grinned deviously. "Get up were here."

Ezra forced himself up and lousily walked behind the 7th sister who turned left and right, eventually taking him to an elevator, "Put these on" The 7th sister said as she handed him handcuffs, Ezra did so without resistment, he was too tired to fight. After he had put them on Ezra and the 7th sister entered the elevator taking it down to the hanger bay.

There they met a squad of purge troopers, and standing with them was Vader!... As slowed his pace significantly, he would only look at the floor, to scared of Vader, or ashamed that he lost control.

Vader would say nothing, though the 7th sister knew exactly what to do, as she secured Ezra in the Lambda shuttle. Then the Purge troopers entered the shuttle with vader following right after.

The Shuttle took off, nobody said anything, it was so quiet. Ezra caught a glimpse of the 7th sisters face, she carried a slightly frowned expression. Ezra knew she had experienced the horrors he was about to see.

When they landed and left the shuttle, Ezra was presented with a somewhat beautiful planet, full of plants and mountains. The landing pad was covered in the most beautiful marble, Which slightly improved Ezra's mood but not much. Ezra's eyes followed the marble path leading to a very, very large Manor. Actually it was probably bigger than the Imperial complex on lothal.

"Don't be fooled Boy. This manor is full of pain and suffering, for your sake you best survive it all." Vader told him. The 7th sister shuttered but snapped out of it.

The group walked down towards the buildings massive entrance, there they were greeted by an elderly man.

"Hello, I am the Master, nice to meet you young Bridger…"

**Well that's the end of that chapter! Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A long time ago in a Galaxy far far away, a writer was a lazy piece of absolute shizz who didn't write freakin stories.**

**Sorry for the long wait.**

**Heavily Influenced by Sins007**

Ezra looked up at the old man. Was this really the master? He seemed too… old. But Ezra only thought that because of his few wrinkles on his forehead and eyes. His hair was also a snowish white color, and he had a gentle smile, one that gave off a sense of security. Ezra shuddered, he didn't like that. His eyes were really what worried Ezra. They were a soft yellow. Not as intense as the Inquisitors, but still unnatural enough to know it was trouble, Ezra had enough trouble as it was.

The old man looked up back to Vader, his eyes still friendly and his smile still there. "Lord Vader, what an unexpected surprise. You have brought me a gift I see. Hmm what is that old saying. The true gift is the gift of giving? Yes that's it…"

Ezra had no idea what was going on, he knew something bad was going to happen, but just what that was, he did not know.

"When do you want him back by?" the old man asked. He looked down to Ezra cheerfully. He recognized Ezra's immediate discomfort.

The Lord stood over the party, tall and dark. The mask hid all expression, it only showed a dark figure with no emotions and no fear, "I need him by the end of the week. The emperor will not accept any less… I will not accept any less."

The old man bowed his head taking a chance to glance at Ezra, "It will be done my lord" The figure continued to bow his head, but heard a scoff from Ezra.

"You think you can tame me in a week, I'm a Jedi Apprentice. I can wait until my Master comes for me!" The old man smiled, he lifted his head up and rested his hand on Ezra's shoulder.

"My dear boy, what are you talking about. I'm right here." The old man said callously and hopefully.

Ezra backed away from the old man hesitating, he wasn't his master. He had to believe that Kanen would come to his rescue soon. The 7th sister was cold and heartless. Ezra knew he was either going to die or turn to the dark side. Neither was an option for him. "You, you're not my master. You're just an old man. What are you going to do, bore me to death?"

The old man frowned, but strangely enough it didn't look like a frown. He seemed to be still smiling. "My dear boy, you have 2 more chances, you need to be more respectful."

Vader and the 7th sister decided that this was a good place to leave, they knew what would happen next.

"Why should I be more respectful to a sith, you're all evil and dark. Good luck with trying to get me to turn. I won't join you old measly bags." Ezra crossed his arms and moved away from Ezra.

The old man kept the frown the same, but his body was different. Like it was ready to do something evil and dark. To destroy the boys will. "I will excuse your behavior for now. You're new here so tell you what. I'll let all of this go, if you call me Master." A sly grin appeared on the old man's face. He was hoping for the boy to say no. Oh how it has been long since he had a fighter.

Ezra turned and looked back at the old man, his body was telling him that he wasn't going to survive here. The only way possible is if he obeyed. But this was Ezra Bridger, and when someone told him what to do his answer was always, "No".

The old man smiled once more, seeming gleeful. Happy and relieved that he could get to do this. The Master lifted his hand up, using the force to freeze Ezra, to prevent him from going anywhere. He grinned and lifted the boy into the air.

Ezra was shocked when he discovered he had lost the ability to move, he tried to squirm or wiggle, hell even move his tongue but he was completely frozen in place.

The master brought another hand into the air, however with this hand he could use the force to create a copy of his hand but larger.

Ezra felt a large force grab his leg, he couldn't look down to see what it was but he could feel his leg being pulled apart at the shin. Like if the bone was going to crack like the wishbone of a bird. Ezra struggled and groaned, his body contorting and experiencing a whole new level of pain. He could feel his bone press against itself and he could feel it crack and split, he wanted to scream or yell for help. But his body would not obey to his will, he had no control. He hated that the most, his life he had always had control over something. Now he didn't think he did. But he stopped thinking about control and started to focus on the fact that his bone was about to be cracked in half. The pressure on his shin was treamoundus, he felt his body trying to pass out from the intense pain but the old man wouldn't allow it.

"I can do this all week, but i'm sure you don't want to suffer all week. Lets see, you're 14 and male… Hmm if I'm correct you should have around 228 bones currently in your body. Now excluding the skull and spine that still gives me over 194 bones left. I can slowly break every single one of those. I have the power to fuse them back together as well. So i can break your bones over and over again. But that would just be boring, so lets try cutting some muscle in between as well. Of course if you prefer you could just call me master and we can move this behind us." The old man smiled, he had mentally cornered the boy, he could suffer (which the old man really wanted) or he could call him master.

Ezra remained silent, he could do this all week. He would never become a sith, his master had told him to resist the pull to the dark side. Ever since that time on the Rebel base months ago. Ezra had to resist. No matter the cost. Even his life if necessary.

The sith teacher laughed a small bit, he was oh so hoping to crush the rebel child's body, and soul at that. Using the hand that was force gripping Ezra's shin, he twisted his area and cracked the bone straight down the middle, causing it to pierce his skin and allow blood to flow onto the floor. He was careful to avoid harming the femoral artery or the boy might have died.

Ezra screamed violently, his pain echoing into the air. A tear flowed out of his eye. The old man lifted him into the air and threw him back onto the ground causing bruises and bones to break, Ezra cried again, but was relieved that the old man let him go.

"Will you call me Master now?" The old man asked once more, his smile had returned again.

Ezra nodded his head no, he had a master, he didn't need a second one.

The old man sighed before Ezra felt an intense pain in his arm, like something was tearing apart. Which it was, the old man was tearing Ezra's biceps apart, it was effective at being painful and non tolerating.

Ezra screamed once again, the pain was terrible, it was nothing he's ever felt before. Nothing compared to this, Ezra has been shot, punched, cut with a lightsaber but this was 10x worse collectively. Suddenly he felt a sharp rip as he gasped and his body was once more let go.

"Call me master, young Ezra Bridger. I really don't wanna do this" The master told Ezra once again, hoping that it would be enough.

Ezra nodded again, and again it was a no.

The master realized by the time he got the boy to say master, he would be dead, so he changed his tactics. Instead of physical pain, psychology would perhaps work better.

"My boy, you have to realize that nobody is coming for you, you'll be stuck here with me forever, and there will be no escape" He told the boy, he needed to successfully plant the first seeds of doubt.

Ezra shook his head, his friends would be here soon, he had to just wait and resist the dark side for a bit. Ezra crawled up, "no my friends won't leave me like that, they'll be here soon and this place will be eaten by flames, i promise you that."

The Old man started to cackle, his laughter scaring Ezra further, "Oh my boy, They will not come, after what you did to your friend" He tapped his chin a few times forgetting the name for a moment, "Oh yes, your rebel friend Sabine died during a mission with you, your friends won't be happy"

Ezra tried to get up, just the thought of remembering that made him angry, "YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO SAY HER NAME" Ezra yelled, his anger filling him. He hadn't meant for that to happen, and any Imperial who said her name was 10x far worse than her.

Finally the old man was getting somewhere, he decided that perhaps with enough rage, then a moment of pain while his defence was down ought to do the trick. "I wonder what her last thought was before we shot her down"

Ezra tried to lunge forward to get momentum, but with his torn muscles and broken bones all he managed to do was get even more hurt but falling and breaking some of his ribs. He groaned in pain, but his anger at the sith master was ever growing, he started moving forward with determination filling his body, pushing him past the pain.

Moments later 2 young adults/ older teens appeared out of nowhere coming up behind the old man, they wore black garments and had lightsabers attached to their hilt.

The master turned around to greet them with a smile one his face, his body calm and relaxed, which should tell Ezra that they are his pupils "Ah Doren, Wensha just in time, I need your help. You see this is Lord Vader's new assignment, and I wanted to show him how strong in the force you have gotten here since arriving"

The two nodded obligating their Master's wish, they had sent a powerful force push towards the boy, trying to fling him back and knock him away. However that was not the case.

Ezra stood strong, he would not be deterred by these two sith, he used his own strength and some of his own force powers to stay there pushing against the other siths.

The old man watched in pleasure, his smile disgusting to look at. He knew that this would annoy the young teen, there are many ways that lead to anger. Annoying someone is one of those ways.

Ezra briefly looked over at the old man, his anger rising. What was he being so smug about? Ezra was getting tired of fighting a losing battle, he needed something that would win the day. He didn't care what he lost.

The two students smiled as they peered over the weak scrub called Ezra, but the male student Doren was just slightly surprised by how well the teen was doing. He was successfully withstanding their combined force push, they were even pushed a little back by the scrub.

Ezra was tired of being on the floor, he wanted to get up and fight, but with his leg practically destroyed he knew it would be difficult. Raising one hand to maintain his force push, and using the other hand he pulled himself up. Surprisingly his leg wasn't hurting as much as he thought it would, but he didn't look down to see what was happening. His shoulders and muscles had also ceased to hurt, other than the faint twinge of pain.

The Old man looked over to Ezra astonished to see his leg being pulled back together as the muscles and skin had healed itself, Ezra was using force healing. He was also using his determination and anger to heal himself. This made the Old Man even happier. He knew that Ezra was probably going to be one of the most powerful force users in history. He knew that he could easily destroy all of the old man's students if he tapped into the dark side. From what he read on the Grand Inquisitors report, at an old clone wars outpost after tapping into the dark side he was able to summon a monster and even more of his monster minions easily overwhelming his squad of stormtroopers. He hadn't even fully dwelled into the dark side, only chipping the top of the iceberg.

As Ezra began to heal more and more, getting angrier and angrier about everything that's happened recently his force powers exaggerated heavily. He was pushing the two dark side users back. Forcing them to use all their powers. But Ezra was not finished. He had only begun to tap into the force and he could feel that the two sith users were already using too much. Ezra's body suddenly shifted and his anger had stopped. The force would backfire on them and if they didn't stop it could kill them. Ezra maintained his force push using it as a shield to protect him. He saw the dark side users start to push more and more and he had to do something. "You're USING TO MUCH, YOU CAN'T HANDLE IT. YOU WON'T SURVIVE IT WILL TURN AGAINST YOU"

The Dark siders pushed even more ignoring Ezra's words, "DON'T TELL US THAT WE CAN'T HANDLE IT, WE ARE USERS OF THE DARK SIDE, AND IT HAD SET US FREE. WE'RE INVINCIBLE"

The old man chuckled a bit, though not loudly enough to get past the young force users. He knew Ezra was right. His two apprentices may have turned to the dark side but in no means did that mean they were invincible. Quite the contrary, if they used too much force and couldn't properly handle it, they would die in a burst of force. They might survive but the chances of that were slim.

The dark siders continued to use the force, but something to them felt off, as if an energy was forming inside of them and all around them. The air seemed to get thicker and their use of the force felt lacking, something was wrong.

Ezra could sense it too, their use of the force would soon implode which would likely kill them. He tried to lessen his use of the force as a means to allow them to rush more of it out of them.

The old man started to laugh as a low pitch whine started to radiate off the two sith users. The noise got louder and louder until Ezra dropped his force wall and started to run over to the two, before and implosion forced the boy back.

The air rippled as the implosion disrupted it. A bright light flashed onto all force users present, and as it slowly started to fade the two dark force figures laid down on the ground, bloody and out cold.

Ezra ran over to the cloaked figures. They were completely silent, Ezra moved his hand down to the males neck feeling no heartbeat. He had died, he must have been the one to take the full force because just a second after Ezra checked the male the female started to violently cough. Blood splattered onto Ezra's face as the female's lips started to drip blood. Ezra moved over to her trying to find out what was wrong but he couldn't find anything. He knew she was going to die shortly and started to freak out repeating the word no frantically.

The old man walked over peering over the boy, curious about what he was so upset about. Moments earlier they had just tried to kill him and now that they lay dead he starts to panic over them.

Ezra looked up at the old man, still trying to find a way to help the female. "Please you have to help her. I don't know what I can do!"

The Old man smiled, "I won't, they were weak and deserve to die. Deep down I know you agree. However i'm feeling slightly more empathetic today, so if you call me master and stop arguing over it. I can see to it that she gets to the medical bay."

Ezra looked down, he couldn't call him master. It would be a betrayal to Kanen. But his sight glanced over to the dying female. As a Jedi he had to suck up his pride sometimes. So Ezra did what he hated to have to do. "Please… M-master im begging for your help to save this girl"

The Master looked down at the boy patting his shoulder before placing his hand on the boys forehead and using the force to knock him out.

Ezra shuddered at the touch of the old man's hand on his shoulder, but before he could move back or something the old man placed his hand over the boy's forehead and suddenly everything went black for Ezra…


End file.
